


Sex Shop

by SevenOfMine, TanjaDroverson



Series: Sex Shop [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Lesbian Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Encounter, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Physical abuse - mentioned, Uber, Verbal abuse - mentioned, first encounter, hot lesbian sex, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/pseuds/SevenOfMine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: A sex shop. Two women alone while the rain is raging outside. What do you think will happen?





	1. Lara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Any and all resemblance with living persons or dead one's, for that matter, are purely incidental. The characters are mine and sprang up from my twisted imagination. I am not going to take any responsibility, if future events resemble parts of this story. 
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 - Hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women ahead. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-07-02 through to 2017-09-10
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Characters
> 
> Last name: Schmidt  
> First name: Sarah  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 27  
> Birthday: 1990-25-04  
> Eyes: blue  
> Hair: blond  
> Height: 1,73 m  
> Location: Berlin  
> Job: Co-owner of a Sex Shop
> 
> Last name: Huber  
> First name: Lara  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 37  
> Birthday: 1980-03-15  
> Eyes: blue-gray  
> Hair: auburn  
> Height: 1,69 m  
> Location: Berlin  
> Job: Co-owner of a Sex Shop
> 
> Edit September 10th 2017:  
> Had to adjust the age a little.

The rain was torrential and Lara decided to search for shelter in the closest building, since she didn't have an umbrella. The building turned out to be a Sex Shop and she noticed the rainbow flag next to the sign with the opening hours.

Knowing, her hair was wet and dripping and her clothes didn't look any better, she entered the shop. She came to a halt on a carpet runner, afraid to drip all over the carpeted floor. Little bells above the door had announced her entrance to the shop keeper, but there was no sign of life at the moment.

Lara took off her coat, feeling a chill inside of her and dropped the garment and her purse to the floor for now. Trying to get some semblance of order into her hair, she combed her fingers through the chin-length auburn tresses.

With interest, she let her eyes wander the shelves in front of her, containing all sorts of sex toys, clothes and whatever else were needed for a healthy sex life.

Directly in front of her was an aisle and someone was now striding along it towards her.


	2. Sarah

Sarah was leaning against the shelves behind the counter, reading a magazine, when the door chime alerted her to a new customer. As usual, she let some time pass, before she went to greet them, since most people preferred to look around on their own, before they needed help, if at all.

Putting down the magazine, cover up to keep the article, she was reading, Sarah decided it was time and went to walk the aisles in search for the shopper.

When she looked along the aisle to the front door, she was disturbed to see a woman still standing there. With long, unhurried steps, she walked to her and soon realized, that the woman was dripping wet, the auburn hair matted to her skull.

“Oh... is the rain that bad?” Sarah asked, stopping in front of the woman, who lowered her hands and just nodded. “Let me give you a towel.” She picked up the discarded coat and purse and signaled the woman to follow her.


	3. Lara

Lara watched the beautiful woman come ever closer and stop in front of her with a concerned look on the young face. She was only able to nod at the question and followed, admiring the lithe body move with grace. The long blond hair were held together in a loose ponytail. The long, lean legs were clad in tight blue jeans, hugging the voluptuous hips and emphasizing the firm, round butt. Her upper body was covered with a simple black t-shirt and she wore black and white sneakers.

At the counter in one corner of the room, the woman put down the coat and purse and entered a back room through a door next to the counter. A few moments later, she emerged with a big, fluffy towel in hand.

When she handed it to Lara, their fingers brushed and she felt a tingle shoot through her arm from the point of contact. “Thank you,” she croaked.

“I am Sarah by the way,” she introduced herself, while Lara started to dry her hair.

“Lara,” she reciprocated with a smile and her eyes fell to the counter, at the L.Mag lying there.

With a smile, Lara looked at Sarah's face, taking in the high forehead, blue eyes, high cheekbones, pointy nose, full red lips and cleft chin.


	4. Sarah

Sarah felt goosebumps rise all over her body on hearing the throaty voice and watched the older woman towel her hair, mesmerized. The expressive blue-gray eyes took in her magazine and the smile appearing on the thin dark red lips made them seem fuller.

“Mind if I take a look around?” Lara asked, putting the towel down next to her coat.

“Of course not,” Sarah answered and with a gesture of her hand invited Lara with a smile.

Curiously she observed the auburn-haired woman walk down the aisle, her body slender, but with curves at all the right places. She was wearing black high heels, sparkling in the overhead lights, an elegant black pantsuit and a white blouse. Her gait was firm and the heels accentuated the small, firm butt.

Sarah almost sighed in frustration, when she disappeared around a corner, though Sarah knew that those shelves contained an exquisite assortment of Dildos and Vibrators. It didn't take long for Lara to reappear, a package in hand.

Putting it down on the counter, the auburn-haired woman reached for her purse and took out her wallet. Sarah moved behind the counter and was amazed to find a pink double dildo, as she picked up the package to bill it. Lara paid and then put her wallet back into her purse.

“Could I use your bathroom?” Lara asked now and Sarah had to swallow convulsively.

Without another word, Sarah rounded the counter again and led the other woman through the door and gestured to the small cubicle in the far right corner.


	5. Lara

Lara entered the cubicle, peed, wiped herself off with some toilet paper and then washed her hands at the small sink. She was just drying her hands with a paper towel, when the door opened and Sarah entered.

The look of pure, unadulterated desire and lust on the young face in the mirror, took Lara's breath away. She couldn't help but return it the same way as Sarah moved up behind her, starting to nuzzle her neck. The elegant hands pulled her jacket open, freeing the blouse from her pants and started to unbutton her top with nimble fingers.

Lara leaned against the taller woman, feeling the full breasts with already pebbled nipples press into her back and she lifted her hands to tangle in the soft blond hair. Unceremoniously, Sarah pushed her bra up off Lara's breasts, when the blouse was out of the way. She watched the elegant hands cup her breasts to let her thumbs flick over Lara's rock-hard nipples, which made her moan from pleasure and squirm against Sarah.

“Oh goodness,” she husked, pushing her butt into Sarah's groin and making her groan against Lara's neck.

One of those wonderfully skilled hands left her breast to stroke down her stomach and started to undo her pants. The hand then cupped her sex over the panties and the fingers rubbed her already soaking folds through the thin fabric. Pushing herself into the fingers, Lara moaned and squirmed more, trying to free Sarah's t-shirt from her jeans with trembling, urgent hands.

To her frustration, the other hand let go of her breast and Sarah pushed the pants as well as the panties down over Lara's hips to let them fall to the ground. The jacket, blouse and bra followed, until Lara was standing there naked, with her back against the fully dressed blonde. The hands resumed their caresses of Lara's breasts, until she couldn't take it any longer.


	6. Sarah

With a strength, that surprised Sarah, Lara pushed back against her, turned and pinned Sarah against the wall at her back. With her hungry mouth, Lara captured Sarah's, their tongues tangling hotly, while Lara finally pulled Sarah's t-shirt free. Hot hands touched her back, making Sarah moan into the kiss and her own hands cupped Lara's firm buttocks, squeezing, stroking firmly.

Lara's hands moved to do the same, finding the double dildo, Sarah had stashed into the back pockets of her jeans. Pulling back, Lara held the object up to look at it as they were both panting. She put it in the sink with a seductive grin. She started to get rid of Sarah's clothes now, one by one, until Sarah, too was naked, having divested herself of her sneakers and socks in the process. They were kissing again fiercely, passionately, their hands roaming each others bodies hotly, exploring, probing, cupping breasts, stroking nipples as they both moaned from the building pleasure and anticipation.

Sarah was soon sitting on the toilet lid, Lara had lowered, with Lara straddling her. The sight of Lara still wearing her shiny black high heels as she moved on top of Sarah, made her moan from the erotic picture. They were kissing once more, tongue play deeper, slower and more languid as they explored the other woman's mouth thoroughly. Lara's hands were in Sarah's hair, while Sarah's rested on Lara's thighs, massaging and stroking gently.

After long minutes of hot kisses, Sarah trailed open-mouthed kisses from Lara's jawline, down along her neck and farther down, until she could take one breast into her mouth. With her hands now at Lara's back to stop her from toppling over, Sarah sucked at the breast, flicking her tongue over the plum erect nipple in her mouth. Lara arched her back, moaning out loud as she pressed herself into Sarah and was obviously searching for an even firmer contact.

Sarah was happy to grant it, gracing her teeth along a rock-hard nipple, only to soothe it by suckling it and then repeated the action a few times. A groan of frustration escaped Lara, when Sarah moved to the other breast to lavish the same attention on it. Lara moaned more and gyrated her hips against Sarah.

“Goodness, you're making me totally hot,” Lara rasped, her hands tangled in Sarah's hair to keep her head where it was and watched the erotic display, shivering.


	7. Sarah

Leaving one of her hands at Lara's back, the other stroked along the auburn-haired woman's spine, cupping one buttock to squeeze firmly, before her fingers stroked along to the front to dip them between Lara's swollen, soaked folds which were spread nicely.

Moaning from Lara's obvious arousal, Sarah doubled her efforts at Lara's breasts, alternating between both now, sucking, biting down, to soothe it with her tongue and grazing her teeth along the sensitive flesh. Sarah's hand was cupping Lara's mound, her fingers, two of them, resting between Lara's labia to feel the juices dripping from Lara hotly.

The loud moans and groans of pleasure from Lara, spurred Sarah on as well as Lara's hands pressing Sarah's head against her chest.

“Oh, Sarah...... mmmm...... make me come,” Lara pleaded hoarsely, pressing her folds against Sarah's fingers as she squirmed. “I am so close....!”

Unable to deny the woman, Sarah plunged two fingers into Lara, which was all it took to make Lara come forcefully with a scream of ecstasy as the hot, tight inner walls gripped Sarah's fingers and massaged them strongly.

While Lara's juices flowed from her freely, Sarah stopped her ministrations at Lara's chest to pull the trembling woman close and nuzzle her neck tenderly. Lara's arms were resting on Sarah's shoulders as the older woman tried to calm down, breathing raggedly and slumped against Sarah.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Lara to hold her close, after she withdrew her fingers slowly, gently, eliciting a soft moan from Lara in spite of her exhaustion.

“That was... amazing,” Lara husked, catching her breath as the trembling subsided slowly. “I want to make you come as well, before we use the dildo. I'm sure, you're close to coming.” Lara whispered this into Sarah's ear, now that she was able to lift her head again.

“Yesssssssss,” was all, Sarah could say as anticipation coursed through her body and made her shiver.

“Did anyone ever tell you, how beautiful you are... aroused?” Lara asked throatily, leaning back to gaze at Sarah fully.

Sarah knew, her lips must be swollen from the kisses they shared, her eyes probably twinkling with arousal and her nipples were taut, becoming even harder now that Lara gazed at her breasts, licking her lips absentmindedly.

“I heard it once or twice,” Sarah replied, shivering from the feral look in Lara's eyes.

Lara looked back up at Sarah's face, tangling her hands in the blond tresses once more and leaned in for a slow, but nonetheless passionate kiss. Then, one of Lara's hands covered Sarah's breast, starting to massage firmly, insistently, which made Sarah moan into their kiss. One hand was soon joined by the other, but Lara didn't break the kiss. Those elegant, skilled digits pinched her nipples mercilessly, rolling them, massaging her breasts as much as Lara could fit into her hands. Their tongues danced, explored, circled thoroughly, before Lara pulled back to bite down on Sarah's lower lip, only to suckle it soothingly.


	8. Lara

Lara kissed her way along Sarah's chin, down her neck and to the heaving chest as her hands gripped both breasts so she could lick first one nipple as if it was a scoop of ice cream, then when it was glistening wonderfully, moved to the other to do the same. Sara was arching her back, moaning and tried to keep Lara's head at her chest with her hands in the auburn strands.

But Lara had no intention of lingering, instead continuing her way down as she climbed off of Sarah's lap, her hands resuming their torturous ministrations.

Standing bent at the hips between Sarah's legs, kissing her way along the center of the blonde's torso, Lara had to get down on her knees, finding the floor wet. With a gasp, Lara pulled back to look at the glistening puddle between Sarah's thighs on the toilet lid, which had formed another on the floor by dripping there.

“Wow....,” Lara rasped and Sarah followed her gaze.

“I think, I added to that as well,” Sarah murmured with a grin.

Making eye contact with Sarah for a moment with a grin of her own, Lara traced her eyes down the voluptuous body in front of her, until they reached the juncture between Sarah's legs. Sure enough, the seat was wet joining with the puddle in a fine stream and Lara watched the puddle receive a new wave of moisture as she gazed at Sarah's mostly hidden folds hungrily.

“Oh my... I knew you were ready... oh yummy,” Lara whispered and pulled Sarah's lower body to the edge of the lid, spreading her legs more, so Sarah had to lean back against the wall with her head and neck.

Most of their essence was swept down, landing on Lara's thighs and it made her gasp out loud with lust. “Oh, Sarah....”

Humming, Lara moved forward burying her face between Sarah's legs, while her hands picked up where they'd left off at Sarah's breasts. Lara felt Sarah tremble, her sex twitching from the vibrations and the blonde moaned unrestrainedly with her hands in Lara's auburn hair.

“Lara....,” Sarah groaned.

Nuzzling Sarah's opening with her nose and lips, Lara let her tongue flick forward to lick inside Sarah, slightly and then started to kiss Sarah's nether lips the way she had done with her mouth. Entering Sarah as deeply as possible with her tongue, exploring thoroughly, before sucking at the swollen lips, pulling at them, gracing her teeth along them carefully, only to soothe by sucking them. She kept at it for several minutes, enjoying Sarah's loud moans and gasps of pleasure.

Lara felt Sarah move forward, spreading her legs even farther apart and covered one of Lara's hands on her breast with her own to guide it down. Slowly ending the kiss, licking Sarah repeatedly, Lara moved up towards the swollen bundle of nerves to press her tongue against it.

With one finger, Lara entered Sarah slowly, deeply which made the blonde arch her back and cry out in bliss.

“More...,” Sarah begged hoarsely, her legs trembling, twitching restlessly.

Pulling back slowly, Lara added a second finger and thrust back into her lover, slowly, starting a steady rhythm of in and out and Sarah moaned loudly.

“Faster... oh, fuck me, Lara,” Sarah encouraged her, both her hands in Lara's hair again.

Becoming faster with every thrust, Lara was soon pumping in and back out of Sarah furiously, making smacking noises as she started to lick Sarah's clit now.


	9. Sarah

Sarah felt herself constantly dripping by now, making Lara's hard thrusts smooth and deep. She moaned unrestrainedly as Lara's skilled tongue worked her clit mercilessly, trembling from the delightful onslaught on her senses.

Feeling her orgasm close in on her as waves of pleasure started to crush through her, originating from her clit, Sarah cried out Lara's name over and over. She bucked hard, her juices leaving her in strong gushes, which Lara lapped up with her tongue, after extracting her fingers gently. Trembling and sweating profusely, Sarah panted mingled with low moans as she felt Lara's soft tongue enter her deeply to drink everything, Sarah had to offer.

When she couldn't take any more, Sarah pulled Lara up with her hands in the auburn strands and kissed Lara hungrily as the older woman straddled her once again. Their tongues dueled, which didn't really help to calm Sarah down and she broke the kiss, breathing raggedly.

“There's a couch in the office... I think it would be more comfortable, than using the dildo here,” Sarah explained between pants, eyes closed from exhaustion.

“What about the shop?” Lara inquired, watching Sarah with dark blue eyes.

“I locked it, before I came to you,” Sarah informed, calming down slowly.

“I can't imagine, your boss likes that.”

“The rain is still torrential. I don't think, anyone will want sex toys in this weather. Plus I don't have a boss. She's my co-owner and we mostly agree on decisions,” Sarah explained, having calmed down for now.

“You agree on having sex with strangers?” Lara asked with an eyebrow lifted as Sarah gazed up at her now.

Sarah had to laugh, shaking her head. “Never asked her!”

They got up, went to the room and Sarah pulled the couch to its full size, while Lara held the dildo and watched Sarah work.

Done preparing the couch, Sarah moved to the edge of it on her knees to where Lara was standing. She pulled the smaller woman close to kiss her fiercely and wrap her arms around the sexy woman. Sarah felt Lara move and ended the kiss.

“No, please... keep them on...,” Sarah demanded, when Lara wanted to get rid of her high heels. “I like it, when you wear them.”

Lara dipped her head with a smile and slid back into the one, she had started to take off. “So... you have a shoe fetish?”

Giggling, Sarah shook her head. “Until I saw you straddling me, while wearing them, I didn't. But I find you very hot in them.”

“Thanks,” Lara murmured, placing the dildo on the couch next to Sarah and then moved onto the furniture, kneeling like Sarah. “I think, you are very sexy.” Lara captured Sarah's mouth in a searing kiss, while she freed Sarah's hair from the black rubber band to let it fall around her shoulders.

Their tongues dueled fiercely and then Sarah felt Lara hold the L-shaped dildo against Sarah's thigh, which made her break the kiss. They gazed at each other with hungry eyes, panting softly.


	10. Lara

Lara knew exactly, what she wanted. She had chosen the dildo for a reason and hoped, Sarah would agree.

“Do you think, you need lube for this?” Lara asked indicating the short, bulbous part of the dildo by closing her hand around it and looked at Sarah expectantly.

“You want me to take you?” Sarah asked in a whisper and Lara nodded firmly, watching Sarah swallow. “No... I don't need any lube.”

Relieved beyond believe, Lara sighed and smiled widely, before capturing Sarah's mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing, tangling, exploring deeply as Lara pressed her body against Sarah's hotly.

Dildo in hand, Lara buried her fingers in Sarah's soft blond tresses to deepen the kiss even more. They took turns exploring each others mouths, until they had to come up for air. They rested their foreheads against the other woman's, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

“Do you need lube?” Sarah asked now, her hands roaming Lara's back softly, before cupping her bottom firmly to start a tender massage.

“Nope... I'm lubricated enough. I'm totally hot for you,” Lara whispered throatily and watched Sarah shiver.

Sarah's warm hands rubbing her butt, squeezing tightly from time to time, drove Lara crazy with desire and she moved back to sit on her haunches. She took in the beautiful picture before her, gazing at Sarah who was kneeling upright on the couch. The full breasts with the dark pink, pebbled nipples seemed to almost beg Lara to caress them. Sarah's torso was long and matched her proportions perfectly. Lara had to resist the urge to dip her tongue into Sarah's cute little belly button. Her eyes came to rest on the thatch of blond curls and the clit poking out from the top of Sarah's folds. She licked her lips, remembering the heavenly taste. While Lara watched, Sarah now sat back on her haunches as well, opening her thighs in an invitation. Lara looked up at the beautiful face, locking eyes with Sarah, who smiled hungrily at Lara.

“I'm ready if you are,” Sarah whispered and spread her legs wider still.

Moving forward, Lara kissed Sarah deeply, while her free hand explored Sarah's wet, swollen folds, the other one with the bulbous part of the dildo in a firm grip resting on the couch between Sarah's legs. Sarah moaned into the kiss as Lara dipped a careful finger into her and then spread the moisture to Sarah's clit to flick it gently with her thumb.

Unable to resist any longer, Lara lifted the dildo and started to rub the tip along Sarah's folds, up to her clit to tease it, which made Sarah groan into the kiss. Lara repeated the caresses a few times, before she dipped the tip into Sarah for a fraction, only to rub the toy along Sarah's quivering folds again and then teased Sarah's clit more firmly with it.


	11. Lara & Sarah

Sarah kept groaning into their kiss as Lara teased her over and over with the the dildo, back and forth, up and down, entering her with the very tip, only to retreat and start over. Unable to take it any longer and knowing she'd want to pay back as soon as possible, Sarah gripped Lara's wrist and guided the dildo to her entrance. Ending the kiss, panting, Sarah leaned her forehead against Lara's.

“Please,” Sarah breathed, burying her free hand in Lara's hair at the nape of her neck and took a firm hold of the back of Lara's head to make the older woman look at her. “I can't take any more teasing.”

Opening her eyes, Lara gazed at Sarah whose eyes were filled with pure, unadulterated lust, which made Lara shiver in response. Breathing raggedly, she nodded and felt Sarah loosen her grip, before letting go fully.

Keeping her eyes locked with Sarah's and moving back a little to take in the younger woman's entire face, Lara held the dildo at the bottom of the bendable joint. Very slowly, she pushed the bulb into Sarah, deeply. The loud grunt of pleasure from the blonde sent shivers up and down Lara's spine.

Involuntarily, Sarah spread her legs wider as Lara entered her with the toy fully. She was filled to the brim and felt like she would come any second now as she grunted, screwing her eyes shut and trembling violently. She took deep breaths to calm herself down and was relieved, when Lara pulled her hand back.

Watching Sarah's reaction drove Lara wild with desire and she captured Sarah's lower lip between her own to nibble it tenderly, careful not to touch the dildo for now. Lifting both hands, Lara tangled her fingers in the soft blond tresses and moaned, when Sarah kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth, the strong, curious tongue filling her hot cavern completely. Their wet muscles dueled for dominance in Lara's mouth and Sarah's demanding and claiming way made Lara surrender willingly. She moaned loudly as Sarah's mouth and tongue ravished hers, taking what the younger woman wanted, needed, without any regard for Lara. Totally aroused from Sarah's untamed desire, Lara clung to the blonde and moaned into the more than passionate kiss in abandon.

Sarah was totally out of control, plundering Lara's mouth without restraint, her tongue chasing and claiming Lara's over and over, the loud moans spurring her on. Only, when she ran almost out of oxygen, did Sarah relent, ending the kiss to gulp in huge blasts of air, her heart hammering in her chest.

With their foreheads pressed against each other, Lara was hardly able to take in enough air, fearing she'd fall into hyperventilation as she tried to calm her breathing. Heat coursed through her entire body as sweat ran down her skin in rivulets and her heart beat a fast, erratic rhythm in her chest. She'd never before experienced anything even remotely resembling this kiss. Lara was amazed, she had elicited this reaction from Sarah. Very slowly, her breathing returned to normal as did Sarah's ghosting over Lara's face, both their eyes shut firmly.

“I'm sorry,” Sarah rasped, when she could breathe regularly again. “I never... this... sorry...,” she could only repeat, not knowing what had gotten into her and what else to say, too embarrassed about her total loss of control.

“You have no reason to apologize for anything,” Lara whispered throatily, shivering now that the sweat started to dry on her skin. “No one has ever kissed me like you just did. You took my breath away... literally.” Shudders rocked Lara's body from her suppressed excitement and she felt Sarah pull her close against her hot body. “I think, you're amazing and you took, what I was more than willing to give to you. So... please, don't feel guilty for anything, all right?”

Sarah could only nod at Lara's words, holding the smaller woman tight, until the shudders subsided completely. “I'll try,” she responded after some time.

Lara pulled back to look at Sarah, who also opened her eyes and she stroked a strand of wet blond hair behind Sarah's ear tenderly. “Listen... do you think I should apologize for the fact, that I teased you and... you... subsequently... lost yourself in the sensations, until you ravaged me?”

Sarah swallowed several times and gazed at the aroused woman in front of her, lips swollen from their fierce kiss, face sweaty, eyes sparkling. “No... you obviously knew exactly what you were doing.”

“I had no idea... to be honest... but I'd do it all over again to get that same reaction from you once more. I liked the way you dominated me,” Lara confessed shyly. “And I want you to do it again, when you take me.” Amazed with her own boldness, Lara lowered her eyes.

Tenderness filled Sarah at the timid admission and she leaned in to brush her lips against Lara's gently, relieved that the auburn-haired woman reciprocated the caresses.

“Anything you want,” Sarah whispered against Lara's lips, before deepening the kiss, but she kept it slow and languid as their tongues stroked, eyes closing of their own volition.

After long moments, they ended the kiss to look at each other.

“How do you want me to take you?” Sarah asked quietly and watched a big grin appear on Lara's beautiful face; she couldn't help but lift an inquisitive eyebrow.

“From behind,” Lara revealed and watched Sarah swallow convulsively a few times.


	12. Sarah & Lara

Sarah's jaw dropped, when the realization hit her and she stared wide-eyed at Lara, her inner walls contracting around the dildo in an involuntary response, which made her moan quietly.

They didn't know anything about each other. They were strangers and still, Lara trusted Sarah enough to let her take her from behind with a dildo. Sarah was in awe.

Smiling, Lara watched Sarah's reaction and waited patiently, until Sarah answered her request. The position would put Lara at Sarah's mercy and the thought alone let her tremble and drip from anticipation.

With still wide eyes, Sarah gazed at Lara's nipples pebbling even more now and she could see the older woman tremble and a hunger start to fill her half-lidded eyes.

Letting her eyes roam the voluptuous body in front of Lara, they came to rest on the pink shaft with the other end firmly lodged inside of Sarah. With every inch of its 7.5 length it became thicker and had a round 1.5 inch diameter ending. The thought of Sarah receiving as much pleasure as she would give Lara, turned her on to no end and Lara shivered violently.

Seeing Lara react to the mere thought of Sarah taking her this way, she was eager to fulfill Lara's fantasy and pulled the older woman close, until the length of the toy was pressed into Lara's swollen, soaked tissues. The shifting of the bulb inside of Sarah with the movement, made her shiver and moan as she kissed Lara softly, who was also moaning.

Taking this as agreement, Lara pulled Sarah closer against herself with her hands gripping the younger woman's firm, but so soft buttocks. She rubbed the shaft against her sensitive folds in the process.

They moaned in unison at the sensations, deepening the tongue play, but keeping it still slow.

Lara moved back and forth along the length slowly, enjoying the friction and she knew, she was pleasuring Sarah as well, trembling again.

Sarah shivered as the bulb moved inside of her from Lara's stirring and she broke the kiss, panting. “Turn around, please,” Sarah whispered, eyes closed for a moment, before she gazed at Lara.

Willingly and without any hesitation, Lara got comfortable on all fours in front of Sarah, looking back over her shoulder at the blond woman with an inviting smile. She could feel herself drip from anticipation. She was impatient to be taken by this beautiful creature, so she moved back against the taller woman.

Having no intention of granting Lara a fast release, Sarah moved back, when Lara did and grinned at the frown, marring the beautiful classical features. Sarah's purpose began to dawn on Lara and Sarah watched the auburn-haired woman start to tremble and arch her back.

“Payback's a bitch,” Sarah stated, grinning wickedly, which made Lara swallow reflexively.

“Oh damn...,” Lara cursed quietly and her eyes half closed as she saw Sarah move closer and felt warm fingers start to stroke her drenched folds, feather-like.

Moaning, Lara pushed back against the probing digits, when those torturous fingers were at her entrance, but Sarah pulled them away, making Lara groan in frustration. As soon as Lara was in her previous position, the fingers returned to stroke her once more, tenderly. Trembling, Lara held perfectly still as those curious digits started to explore Lara's clit with gentle flicking. Moaning in appreciation, Lara's eyes roamed Sarah's beautiful face.

Smiling, Sarah gazed at Lara's flushed face for a few moments, before her eyes darted to her exploring fingers to inspect Lara's swollen, wet folds. With two fingers, Sarah parted the dark pink, glistening tissues to reveal the source of Lara's juices to her curious eyes. A constant trickle left Lara, running down her crease and dripping from the tip of her clit onto the couch. The sight drove Sarah wild with desire and she bent down to take a swipe with her tongue. She found Lara's essence very palatable. She grinned as she heard Lara moan loudly and felt her tremble more.

Sarah's firm lick turned Lara's legs into jelly and she jerked gasping, when that curious muscle started to flick her clit, before it moved back up to her entrance to enter Lara deeply. Moaning unrestrainedly, Lara rested her upper body against the couch, stretching her arms. The deep exploration, Sarah's hot, wet tongue performed, made Lara almost come, but suddenly the blond woman pulled back. Groaning in frustration, Lara trembled and panted, her cheek pressed against the couch as she felt sweat run down her back.

When Sarah felt the slight fluttering start around her tongue, she moved back to gaze at Lara's quivering folds. She licked her lips, wet with Lara's essence and she savored the unique flavor thoroughly. Letting go of Lara's folds, Sarah placed her hands on the firm, round buttocks, Lara held out towards her so trustingly. Squeezing and massaging the pliant mounds, Sarah gazed at the prostrate older woman with a tender smile.

Taking deep breaths, Lara felt the onset of her orgasm subside and pressed herself against the hot, gentle hands at her butt, eyes closed. “Oh damn....,” she cursed again huskily and heard Sarah laugh softly.

Pushing herself back up on all fours with her hands against the couch and some effort, Lara turned her head to look at the laughing woman behind her. Sarah was obviously enjoying the teasing just like Lara had and she couldn't blame the blonde. With an amused smile, she locked eyes with Sarah and winked at her lover, breathing normal again.

Calming down from her mirth, but still grinning, Sarah included the backs of Lara's thighs in the massage as she gazed at Lara's wonderfully sweaty face. “Ready for the next round?” Sarah asked and watched Lara nod her head solemnly.


	13. Lara & Sarah

Kneeling upright behind Lara now, Sarah positioned the round tip of the toy at Lara's entrance as she pulled the sensitive folds apart with gentle fingers to not hurt Lara. Feeling Lara move back against her, Sarah sat back on her haunches and Lara groaned loudly.

“You seem to be forgetting, who is in charge here,” Sarah admonished Lara playfully, which made Lara return to her initial position. “If you don't hold still, I'll have to help you stay still.”

Swallowing, Lara was gazing at Sarah and she yearned to feel that wonderfully shaped dildo all the way inside of herself. But Lara had wanted Sarah to take control, so she tried not to react, hoping Sarah would have mercy with her soon this way.

“I won't move anymore,” Lara rasped, sending shivers up and down Sarah' spine.

Satisfied with the answer, Sarah knelled behind Lara once more, opening Lara with tender fingers to place the dildo at the auburn-haired woman's entrance again. Moving forward slightly, Sarah pressed the round tip into Lara for only a fraction, the sensitive tissues stretching around it and enclosing the toy instantly.

Lara was very tempted to push back against Sarah, the feeling of that round, firm tip just inside of her, straining against her opening, was wonderful. Knowing, Sarah wouldn't allow it, Lara didn't stir in the slightest and felt a gush of her essence wash against the dildo. Lara sighed loudly in frustration, her eyes half-lidded from desire as she looked at Sarah, the younger woman pulling the toy back out again.

Eyes wide, Sarah watched a stream of Lara's juices moisten the tip of the dildo and burst against herself as she pulled back. Leaning down once again, Sarah licked Lara's wet entrance and folds hungrily, including Lara's sensitive bundle of nerves, taking turns with dipping her tongue into Lara. She kept it up, until Lara was close to her peak again. Then she stopped all caresses, sitting back to observe the reactions to her tender ministrations, Lara's sex quivering and dripping.

Lara had lowered her upper body against the couch again, panting and trembling from Sarah's skilled licking, convulsing from the delightful sensations, Sarah generated inside of her. She moaned loudly in appreciation and gave a frustrated grunt, when Sarah ceased all activities once more.

“Damn!” Lara exclaimed, her toes curling from disappointment, but in truth enjoying the way, Sarah pushed her to the edge, only to stop just short of her orgasm. “Sarah, you're driving me crazy!” she murmured, eyes screwed shut as she calmed down slowly.

Cheek resting on the couch, Lara took ragged breaths, sweating profusely as she felt Sarah place tender open-mouthed kisses on her butt cheeks. “Oh, Sarah...,” Lara whispered, wiggling her butt invitingly, which made the younger woman giggle.

Needing to rest her strained legs and calm her breathing, Lara sat back on her haunches as she pushed her upper body up with trembling arms.

“My legs need a break,” she informed Sarah, looking at her with a questioningly lifted eyebrow.

Moving behind Lara, Sarah wrapped her arms around the smaller woman to cup her neglected breasts and flick her thumbs over the rock-hard nipples, while Lara turned her head, so Sarah could kiss her deeply, fiercely.

“Regretting your decision yet?” Sarah murmured against Lara's lips, when their tongue play slowed and their foreheads rested against each other, eyes closed.

Lara leaned back against Sarah heavily, shivering from the skilled fondling of her breasts. Sarah rolled and massaged her nipples between two fingers now. “On the contrary,” Lara moaned out, arching her back to press her breasts into the tender hands. “I love the way you make me feel,” Lara revealed and placed her own hands on Sarah's warm, strong thighs on either side of her own to stroke the soft skin tenderly.

Sarah was pleased, that Lara enjoyed herself, nuzzling Lara's sweaty neck now, nibbling at the soft flesh, while her hands closed around Lara's breasts to squeeze the pliant mounds tenderly. She elicited a shiver from Lara and then pinched the nipples firmer, pulling up on them, which made Lara arch, moan and squeeze Sarah's thighs with her warm hands. Enjoying Lara's responsiveness, Sarah sucked on Lara's neck firmly, intending to leave a hickey and she had to grin, when Lara pressed her neck against Sarah's mouth.

Lara squirmed in Sarah's arms, keeping her back arched as Sarah manipulated her breasts and specifically her nipples so expertly. The pulling and pinching became more insistent, which made Lara moan loudly and the sucking at her neck started to border on pain. But Lara delighted in the sensations, rubbing her back against Sarah's erect nipples in the process.

Letting go of Lara's neck, Sarah moaned into the older woman's closest ear and suckled at the earlobe tenderly. “Let me know, when you're ready,” Sarah whispered, before her tongue snaked into the shell of Lara's ear to lick her hotly.

Sarah's hot breath and tongue in her ear drove Lara wild combined with the wonderfully torturous fingers at her nipples, rolling and squeezing them insistently. “I think, we can go on,” Lara moaned and shivered, when Sarah squeezed both of her breasts in parting. “I am totally hot for you,” Lara murmured, head turned to gaze at Sarah's smiling face.

They leaned in for a passionate kiss, tongues tangling wildly, while Sarah's hands stroked Lara's flat stomach gently, their eyes closing again.

After long moments, they ended the kiss and Lara got down on all fours again, gazing at Sarah with hungry eyes as the blond woman moved close behind Lara.


	14. Sarah & Lara

Like before, Sarah entered Lara with the dildo, very carefully, slowly, until about half an inch was inside of Lara this time, while Sarah pulled Lara's folds open. She knew, Lara wasn't stupid and wouldn't try to move again, since she was aware, Sarah would just pull back once more. The moan from Lara accompanying the entering of the toy sent a jolt of desire through Sarah and she had to fight hard, not to thrust into Lara. Instead, Sarah wanted Lara to get used to the girth of the dildo, which stretched Lara's entrance beautifully.

Unable to stay on all fours at the wonderful feeling of that toy just inside of her, Lara pressed her upper body against the couch again, arms stretched above her head, hands gripping the sheets tightly. She flexed her muscles around the soft silicone, moaning once more at the delightful feeling. She waited patiently for Sarah's next move, hoping, but not counting on the younger woman filling her completely. The thought drove Lara wild and she resisted the strong urge to move back against Sarah. Sure enough, Sarah pulled the dildo out slowly and Lara groaned, feeling herself drip as she trembled from the loss.

Holding Lara's folds apart, Sarah watched Lara drip, making the swollen tissues glisten more. With two fingers from her free hand, Sarah circled Lara's opening teasingly, before dipping them into Lara, slowly, coming to a halt just inside the auburn-haired woman. Eliciting a soft moan and trembling thighs, Sarah pulled back, only to enter Lara once more, just a little deeper, receiving a slightly louder moan. Sarah repeated this, until her fingers were all the way inside of Lara, the appreciative moans becoming louder with every slow thrust, Lara's trembling increasing as well.

Sarah's fingers set a slow, teasing rhythm of in and out, which drove Lara wild with lust and she screwed her eyes tightly shut, panting. When Sarah started to bore inside of her, moving her hand from side to side, Lara let out a loud gasp. The curious digits wiggled deep inside of Lara and her inner walls started to contract around the teasing fingers as her orgasm closed in on her.

Feeling the tightening around her fingers, Sarah halted her movements and pulled her fingers out, very slowly, making Lara shiver and groan in frustration. A sob was ripped from Lara's throat. That sound made Sarah pause to gaze at Lara's face. Her cheek was resting against the couch, eyes closed, an expression of pure bliss was visible on the classic features.

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked quietly, concern showing on her face as Lara opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to gaze back at Sarah.

“I am more than just okay... but I don't think, I can take any more teasing,” Lara answered quietly, breathing raggedly, her entire body trembling. “Can you make me come, after I have calmed down this time?” Lara wanted to know in a low voice, desire and heat coursing through her body as she took deep breaths.

Lara's sex was quivering, her juices dripping freely with her butt still stretched into the air, though her thighs were trembling strongly. Knowing, she would explode, if Sarah didn't give her release soon, Lara closed her eyes again and tried to relax, which was really hard this time. Letting her legs slide down, she came to lie on her front fully, trembling and shivering, sweat running down her body everywhere, while her sex was still convulsing.

Sarah lay down on her side next to Lara, pulling the older woman close, until Lara was laying in her arms, her head resting on Sarah's shoulder. Lara had her arms pulled close to her body, elbows bent and hands coming to rest on Sarah's chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Yes, of course,” Sarah whispered against Lara's sweaty, auburn hair, before placing a tender kiss there. “I feel bad about teasing you like this,” Sarah murmured, feeling Lara calm down slowly.

“Don't, please... I didn't know, your teasing would have this effect on me...” Lara sighed deeply. “And I still love the way, you make me feel,” Lara said throatily, nuzzling Sarah's shoulder tenderly. “I'd want you to do it exactly the same way again, if we started this over. I never felt anything like this before. You're an amazing woman, Sarah.”

Sighing in relieve, Sarah squeezed Lara tight and waited, until the last tremors subsided. Lara pulled her head back to gaze up at Sarah with a tender smile. Leaning down, Sarah captured Lara's lips in a slow kiss, their tongues dancing languidly, eyes closing of their own volition.

Without ending the kiss, Lara pulled back slightly to cup one of Sarah's breasts in her hand and flick her thumb over the pebbled nipple, making Sarah moan into their kiss softly.

“Seems like you're ready to be taken,” Sarah mumbled against Lara's lips and found a big grin on Lara's face, when she opened her eyes. “Oh, yes... definitely ready.” Sarah jerked slightly as Lara pinched her nipple and she took a hold of Lara's wrist to prevent more teasing. “Bent over for me, will you?” Sarah asked harshly and watched Lara's eyes half close with desire, a moan escaping those thin, dark red lips.

Lara couldn't believe, what effect those last words from Sarah had on her and she moved away from the blonde hurriedly to scramble onto all fours eagerly. The knowing smile on the younger woman's face, who was still lying there, made Lara grin impishly and wink.

Sarah took the time to look at Lara's sexy body. Full breasts seemingly defying gravity, stomach flat, the long, smooth back straight, the round butt inviting Sarah in for more massages and kisses. The strong, lean legs, toned calves and small feet, still in those tantalizingly shiny black high heels, were the epitome of fitness. Lara's beautiful face was filled with desire as Sarah locked eyes with the auburn-haired woman.

“Don't make me wait,” Lara rasped, moving her legs apart to show, she was ready to be taken.

Lara studied the sexy beauty laying there next to her in spite of her impatience. The fine face shone from the amused smile, blue eyes sparkling. Lara's eyes traced the leonine neck down to the full breasts with large, dark pink areolas and rock-hard nipples, over the chiseled torso and along the flat stomach with the cute belly button. The wide, voluptuous hips tempted Lara to kiss them, before her eyes roamed the long, voluptuous legs and then came to rest on the shaft of the pink dildo, protruding from between Sarah's strong thighs. The sight made Lara tremble in anticipation and she gazed back at Sarah's face with hungry eyes.

Relenting, after Lara's thorough inspection of her body, which had felt almost like a caress, Sarah got up to move behind the older woman again, who turned her head to watch Sarah with half-lidded eyes.


	15. Lara & Sarah

Placing her hands on either side of Lara's crease, Sarah pulled Lara's wet, swollen, glistening folds apart with tender thumbs to position the tip of the dildo at the older woman's entrance without getting the soft, sensitive tissues caught and hurting Lara in the process. That was the last thing, Sarah intended to do, so she was very careful with the auburn-haired woman.

Trembling at Sarah's tender actions, Lara watched the younger woman intently, feeling the tip of the soft toy press against her entrance. When Sarah lifted her gaze, Lara saw the unspoken question in the twinkling eyes and she nodded her head once to show Sarah, she was ready for her. Slowly, just for a fraction, Sarah pushed inside of Lara, the feeling of being stretched wide once more making Lara moan in appreciation.

This time, Sarah didn't hold the dildo inside of herself with one hand, wanting to feel everything, Lara felt from her movements. Until now, Sarah had taken a hold of the dildo's joint, when she'd started to enter Lara. She had wanted to concentrate on the older woman fully and not be distracted by her own reactions. Sarah felt like she had owed that to the auburn-haired woman.

The pressure of pushing into Lara only slightly made the bulb inside of Sarah press into her and she joined Lara with a low moan now. Keeping her eyes locked with Lara's, Sarah pulled back slowly, only to move back in just as slowly, until the same portion of the toy was inside of Lara as last time. Moaning in unison with Lara, Sarah shivered at the movements of the bulb deep inside of her channel, making her legs tremble from pleasure.

The heavenly feeling of being stretched even more, made Lara shiver, her muscles contracting around the dildo. Sarah's obvious delight, showing in her half-lidded gaze, slightly parted lips and soft pants, turned Lara on to no end. When Sarah pulled back very slowly once more, both of them moaning, Lara started to tremble from anticipation, knowing that this time, Sarah wouldn't pull back for good.

Not intending to pull out of Lara fully anymore, Sarah let Lara's folds curl back into place and stroked her hands over Lara's butt cheeks to take a hold of the smaller woman's hips now for support. Very slowly, Sarah thrust back into Lara, a little deeper, both of them moaning from the delightful feelings. Sarah stayed still to let Lara get used to the stretching and the girth of the toy.

Lara arched her back, when Sarah pushed into her a little deeper, pulling at the dildo with her clenched inner muscles and making Sarah moan loudly.

“God, Sarah, you're driving me wild... you look so very hot,” Lara commented huskily. “Fill me... now!”

Sarah panted softly and licked her dry lips, looking at Lara hungrily. “I don't think, that's a good idea. You are dripping, but you should get used to the size first. I don't want to hurt you,” Sarah explained hoarsely, amazed that she was still able to string more than two words together.

Nodding in agreement, Lara's inner muscles flexed around the dildo, pulling at it slightly, which made Sarah moan from the bulb stirring deep inside of her.

“At this rate,” Sarah panted, “I am going... to come... before you... are even close!”

“Maybe you should move faster then,” Lara suggested, feeling the urge to devour Sarah's mouth and the full, inviting lips, grinning wickedly.

“Maybe...,” Sarah echoed quietly and pulled back once more, slowly, both of them moaning from pleasure and Sarah's slow, deeper thrust back inside prolonged their mutual delight and moan.

Knowing without a doubt, that Sarah wouldn't pull back this time, Lara took the initiative and moved herself all the way onto that firm dildo, moaning unrestrainedly from the wonderful feeling of that silicone toy deep in her channel. The loud, wanton moan coming from Sarah drove Lara crazy as well as the expression of pure, unadulterated lust marking the beautifully sweaty young face, with eyes blazing from inner heat.

Sarah almost came, when Lara moved back against her, the bulb vibrating inside of her as the tight walls rasped against Lara's part of the dildo. “God... woman... do you want to kill me?” Sarah groaned out and gripped Lara's hips tightly to keep her where she was for now, trembling violently.

Gazing at Lara's sweaty face, the blue-gray eyes heavy with lust, Sarah shivered from the erotic picture before her.

“Kill you... mmmmmmmmmm... no,” Lara panted in a staccato. “Make me yours.. take me... fuck me hard, until we both come... ooooohhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesss!” Lara declared emphatically, her muscles clenching around the toy strongly.

The movement inside of Lara pulled at the bulb in Sarah and combined with those impossible words made the blond woman moan loudly. She leaned forward to tangle one hand in Lara's auburn tresses at the nape of the smaller woman's neck. Closing that hand around the soft hair, Sarah pulled gently back on them, Lara moving up with the motion, until she was kneeling in front of Sarah. They gazed at each other for long moments, before they moved in to kiss fiercely, their tongues dueling urgently, hotly.

The new position let them both moan into the kiss and shiver violently as Sarah's hands came up to continue, where they had left off earlier, pinching and rolling Lara's nipples insistently.

The dildo pressing into Lara firmly this way, made her arch her back and she lifted her arms to tangle her hands in Sarah's soft blond hair. She moved down into the toy more, knowing there would be a corresponding tug inside of Sarah's channel. The loud moan filling Lara's mouth let her smirk with satisfaction as she shivered in Sarah's arms. Lara tore her eyes open suddenly, a new idea producing in her mind.

When Lara ended the kiss, Sarah gazed at the older woman, panting, lifting an eyebrow at the look of wonder on Lara's beautiful face.

“I'm not sure... you'll agree to it...,” Lara stated hesitantly.

“Say it and let me decide,” Sarah said hoarsely, pulling up on Lara's nipples and making her moan and close her eyes for a moment.

“I like this position... it's good for kissing,” Lara started to explain. “But it isn't good for fucking.” With an impish grin, Lara watched Sarah swallow hard. “If you were to sit back on your haunches though... I'd be able to ride you.” With mixed feelings, Lara waited for a reply from Sarah.

Instead of answering though, Sarah stopped her ministrations at Lara's breasts to place her hands on the auburn-haired woman's hips. Keeping Lara pressed against herself, Sarah did what Lara had suggested, until Lara was straddling Sarah's lap, Lara's back to Sarah's front.

Placing her hands over Sarah's at her own hips, Lara squeezed tightly, smiling tenderly at the blond woman, before they moved in to kiss passionately again, their tongues tangling fiercely, hotly. Moving upward for a fraction, off of the dildo by stretching her legs, Lara moaned into the kiss, eliciting the same reaction from Sarah. They became louder, when Lara moved back down, both of them trembling and shivering.

“I know... it's not what we agreed upon,” Lara started, whispering against Sarah's lips.

“But it's perfect to kiss and touch more. Ride me, Lara.” Sarah whispered the last three words urgently, gazing at the smaller woman warmly.

Both their hands still at Lara's hips, Lara pushed up off of the dildo for an inch or two, before sinking back down slowly, both of them moaning from bliss.

“God, this is perfect. You're a genius, Lara,” Sarah complimented quietly and kissed Lara hungrily, their tongues exploring deeply, thoroughly.

Without ending the kiss, Lara moved back up and they panted into each others mouths as Lara slid back down, both of them shivering from the delightful feelings of the dildo moving deep inside of them.

“Damn... this is hot... you make me do and feel the strangest things,” Lara moaned against Sarah's lips, foreheads touching, their eyes shut tightly.

With her hands still on top of Sarah's, Lara pulled the taller woman's up to cover her breasts, inviting Sarah to tease her again, which the blonde did without hesitation.

Sarah squeezed Lara's pliant mounds in greeting, making Lara moan in appreciation, before she started to roll and pinch the rock-hard peaks, pulling up on them in earnest this time. Feeling Lara move up off the toy again for a few inches, her eyes closed in pleasure, Sarah kept up her ministrations. She pressed her lips against Lara's back as she moved down again, oh so very slowly, Sarah's lips leaving a wet trail along Lara's hot skin.

They moaned in unison, shivering and Sarah opened her eyes, when Lara started to speak. “Can we move to the back rest, please? I have to hold on to something,” Lara asked, panting and trembling.

“Your wish is my command,” Sarah agreed shivering and they started to crawl forward to reach the back of the couch, neither of them wanting to lose their contact.

The movements were almost too much for Lara though and she moved off of the dildo hurriedly, afraid she would come prematurely, if they kept this up. “I'm sorry,” Lara whispered into Sarah's ear as she pressed herself against the taller woman's side kneeling half in front of Sarah, tremors shaking her hot body. “But I don't want to orgasm from us skipping to the back rest.”

Wrapping her arms around the trembling woman, Sarah stroked Lara's back soothingly, kissing the glowing, sweaty cheeks tenderly, until Lara calmed down.

Sarah was filled with tenderness for the woman in her arms, pulling Lara tight against her side with a gentle smile on her lips. “I'd hate it, if you came without me,” Sarah whispered into Lara's ear, once again suckling the earlobe, dipping her tongue into the shell to lick Lara's ear eagerly, breathing heavily.

Sarah's hot breath and wet tongue at her ear, drove Lara crazy and she shivered violently, pulling Sarah's head back with her hands in the blond tresses to kiss Sarah passionately, tongues dueling wildly, hotly.

After long moments, their tongue play slowed, until they were both panting, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed to calm down. When their breathing had returned to normal, Lara moved back to gaze at the younger woman with a smile.

Slowly, Lara got up on unsteady legs, facing the wall to stand against the back rest, while Sarah moved close to her from behind on her knees. The sight of Lara, still wearing those shiny black high heels, turned Sarah on to no end and she rested her hands at Lara's calves to admire the erotic view for a while. Lifting her head, Sarah realized she was on eye level with Lara's firm, round butt.

“Hot... damn...,” Sarah mumbled and she wasn't able to resist, placing a kiss on each cheek, making Lara moan in appreciation.

When Sarah kissed her butt, Lara moaned and leaned her whole weight against the back of the couch, her legs bucking otherwise. Holding still, Lara felt Sarah nuzzle first one, then the other cheek, the warm hands stroking from her calves up along the outside of her thighs to cup Lara's buttocks gently. Hearing Sarah shuffle back, Lara's eyes closed since the first touch of Sarah's lips, Lara gasped, when a warm hand pressed against the small of her back, making her bend over. Lara had to reposition her legs to be comfortable and not topple over. With tender hands, Sarah helped Lara spread her legs in the process, while Lara crossed her arms on top of the back rest to place her forehead against them. Totally turned on by the fact, that Sarah was gazing at her drenched center, Lara felt herself drip again, which increased as Sarah pulled her folds apart tenderly.

Amazed at Lara' willingness and responsiveness, Sarah gazed at the older woman's swollen, glistening sex, feeling a responding twitch in her groin, before she leaned in to lap up Lara's delicious juices, entering Lara with her tongue deeply. Wiggling her curious muscle, it didn't take long, before Sarah felt the fluttering start around her tongue. She was tempted to make Lara come right now and kept up her caresses for a few more seconds, but pulled back finally, before Lara reached her peak.

Panting and groaning, Lara tried to speak and she swallowed hard as her legs trembled violently. “God... I never met such a tease before!” Lara rasped totally out of breath, her legs giving in.

Sinking down to her knees, Lara shivered and felt Sarah wrap her arms around her from behind, squeezing Lara tight against her hot body.

“Sorry, but the invitation was too tempting to ignore,” Sarah whispered into Lara's ear with a smug smile on her face.

“You evil woman you...,” Lara grumbled good-naturedly, enjoying every single second of this encounter thoroughly. “If you let me, I'd like to give as good as I get later.”

The offer from Lara sent shivers through Sarah, making her moan in anticipation and squeeze the smaller woman tighter against herself. “You promise?” Sarah whispered in awe, screwing her eyes shut.

“I promise,” Lara confirmed with a big grin. “But... PLEASE... please... make me come... please! I'd go down on my knees in front of you if I wasn't already,” Lara breathed. “Take me... NOW!”

On fire from Lara's begging, Sarah withdrew from Lara gently, pulled the auburn-haired woman up by her hips, until Lara was kneeling upright in front of Sarah. Pressing a hand against Lara's back, Sarah pushed her over, so Lara's hands came to rest on the back of the couch and Lara moaned, obviously delighting in the harsh treatment. Opening Lara again with insistent but gentle hands, Sarah thrust the dildo all the way into Lara, at a pleasant rate, not too roughly, making Lara moan loudly and shiver. Gripping Lara's hips with firm hands, Sarah started to lunge into Lara with a deep, steady rhythm. The incessant moans from Lara spurned Sarah on to hurl into the auburn-haired woman ever faster. They moaned loudly, unrestrainedly in unison from the pleasure of those fake cocks moving inside of them.

Lara dug her fingers into the cushion of the couch at Sarah's first thrust, her grip tightening with every firm shove, until Sarah drove into her forcefully over and over. Resting her cheek on top of the back rest, her hot skin scraping against the soft fabric with every movement, Lara moaned Sarah's name on end, loudly. The friction of the dildo deep inside of her channel, stretching Lara delightfully, pushed her closer to her peak.

Impacting Lara impossibly fast, their fucking generated loud smacking noises and the bulb of the dildo driving into Sarah with force each time, made her drip and she felt her orgasm close in on her fast.

Their loud, fast moans of pleasure filled the room and they screamed each others names in unison as their mutual climax exploded inside of them, violent tremors rocking their sweaty bodies. Both of them were dripping strongly, sweat running down their skin in thick rivulets as they trembled with Sarah's hips pressed tight against Lara's butt, Sarah bucking into Lara from her ecstasy.

Inner muscles clamping down on the silicone dildo tightly, Lara panted, clinging to the back rest, cheek crushed against it as she took deep, much-needed breaths, eyes screwed tightly shut. Shivers of bliss ran through Lara, legs trembling as she felt Sarah's unbelievably hot skin press against her butt and the back of her thighs.

Sarah had a firm grip on Lara's hips, legs quivering as waves of incredible pleasure washed through her, Sarah's tight inner walls convulsing around the bulb of the toy deep inside her hot channel. Her ragged breaths gushed out of her mouth as she leaned forward to rest against Lara's back heavily, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's torso.

Sarah's weight at her back felt wonderful as Lara calmed down slowly, licking her dry lips and swallowing several times to take deep breaths.

Sighing contentedly, Sarah squeezed Lara with her arms and moistened her dry throat. “I believe, I owe you four more orgasms,” Sarah rasped and felt Lara's groan as much as she heard it.

“You'll be the death of me!” Lara exclaimed mockingly and then grinned, hoping Sarah would hear it in her voice. “What the hell are you waiting for?!”

Laughing whole-heartedly, Sarah squeezed Lara tight once more and asked, when she had calmed down again. “Any specific order in which you'd like me to make you come? We have... tongue... fingers... you riding me and... tongue,” Sarah listed, laughing at each of Lara's surprised gasps.

“I think... that order is just fine,” Lara stated, shivering and then mumbled almost inaudibly. “I just hope, I won't explode or die from a heart-attack.”

Sarah chuckled at the remark and placed a tender kiss at the nape of Lara's neck to then trail open-mouthed kisses along the older woman's spine. The farther down Sarah moved, the more she pulled the dildo out of Lara and felt her tremble as did Sarah at the tucking inside of her. With a gaps from Lara, Sarah pulled back out fully, before she kissed both of Lara's butt cheeks tenderly in turn.


	16. Sarah & Lara

Moving closer to the back of the couch, Lara crossed her arms on top of the cushion again, resting her cheek against them, only to be pulled back by Sarah so her upper body impacted the couch as she gasped in surprise. Somehow, Lara loved the way, Sarah shoved her around, roughhousing her and it turned Lara on to no end. Butt high in the air, Lara felt totally vulnerable as her juices trickled freely from her, Sarah once again exposing her heated sex to the slightly cooler air by pulling Lara's folds apart, tenderly.

Enjoying the sight of Lara's beautifully drenched crease, glistening folds and dripping juices, Sarah moved forward to flick her tongue over Lara's swollen bundle of nerves, her nose pressing into Lara's wet opening in the process.

Lara jerked at the first touch at her clit and Sarah's nose just inside her channel, a jolt of desire shooting through her as she moaned loudly in appreciation, pushing back against that wonderfully skilled tongue for more. Sarah didn't disappoint, suckling at the nubbin and flicking her tongue over and around it to then suck at it hard, making Lara tremble and moan loudly once more.

“Oh... Sarah...,” Lara groaned, when Sarah rasped her teeth along her clit carefully, Lara's sex jerking in response and the joy of being manipulated in this tender way.

Sarah loved, not having to hold back anymore and suckled at Lara's clit once more, before licking the length of her crease, savoring the uniquely intoxicating taste. Pushing her eager tongue as deeply as it would go into Lara and Lara wriggled her lower body in response together with a long, loud moan. Trembling from the pleasure spreading through her entire body from the points of impact where Sarah was feasting on her, but most noticeably to her feet to make her toes curl, Lara moaned unrestrainedly. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, eyes screwed shut, her breath coming in ragged bursts as Sarah drove her wild with her curious tongue so very deep inside of her. She felt like bursting with joy as her orgasm started to announce itself with the first flutters of her inner walls and waves of pleasure rolling through her. Her moans became ever louder as Sarah held a steady rhythm of in and out with her hot, wet tongue now, moving faster as Lara's climax drew closer.

Totally aroused herself from Lara's delighted moans, Sarah thrust in and out of Lara ever faster, wriggling her tongue. When Lara's inner muscles clamped down around her tongue, Sarah shoved it in one final time to lick Lara deeply, hardly able to wait for the gushes of Lara's hot, sweet juices.

Wailing in ecstasy, Lara came hard, pushing herself against Sarah's face with trembling legs as she bucked from the forceful orgasm. Wave after wave of bliss crushing through her, Lara panted hard, while her essence was licked up by Sarah eagerly, tenderly. Taking deep breaths, Lara shivered and moaned, when Sarah pulled back slowly, the artful tongue scraping against her sensitive tissues.

The orgasm was still wreaking havoc inside of Lara as Sarah's fingers started to stroke her quivering folds.

“Sarah... what are you... mmmmmmmmmmmhh...,” Lara moaned loudly, unable to finish her question, when Sarah entered her with two fingers, slowly but deeply.

With satisfaction, Sarah watched Lara's lower body tremble at her tender intrusion. She moved her digits inside of Lara's tight channel, eliciting another unrestrained sound of pleasure. Very slowly, Sarah pulled out, Lara moving back with the motion, groaning. She jerked with a gasp of surprise as Sarah added a third finger and pushed them into Lara a little faster this time.

Lara was still struggling to come down from the high of her orgasm, when Sarah continued her gentle assault on Lara with those cunning fingers so very deep inside of her. Sarah moved them back and forth inside her channel, each digit separately, the fluttering sensation making Lara moan in delight and push herself against Sarah's hand wantonly. Taking this as a sign, Sarah pulled back only to thrust into Lara forcefully. Crying out in bliss at the strong impact, Lara countered Sarah's now fast and deep shoves eagerly, feeling herself being pushed towards the edge with every hurl.

Resting her cheek on top of Lara's butt, inhaling her wonderfully musky scent, Sarah fucked Lara hard with her fingers, panting from her own arousal and the effort, the muscles in her arm straining as she listened to Lara's loud, incessant moans of ecstasy. With her other hand, she started to rub, pull and squeeze Lara's clit insistently, which made Lara's moans increase. She still couldn't believe, how open and responsive Lara was in this encounter and drove into the older woman without restraint, eager to make her come again. It seemed, she wouldn't have to wait for long.

With an ear-splitting wail of pleasure, Lara was thrown over into the abyss of unbelievable bliss as she knelled there, butt high, upper body down. She trembled and shivered from the rampant climax washing through her as all of Sarah's fingers stilled, the ones deep inside of her as well as the ones at her clit. Panting, Lara moaned when she felt Sarah place tender open-mouthed kisses on her butt, which must be burning. Face sweaty, pressed against the couch with a cheek, rivulets of sweat were running down her body everywhere. Swallowing hard and gasping as Sarah withdrew her fingers slowly, Lara feared the blonde would make her come a third time. Sarah licked up her juices, dripping in abundance as she tried to calm down, taking deep, ragged breaths.

Sarah loved Lara's intoxicatingly unique scent and taste and was eager to lap up as much of Lara's essence as she could, while the auburn-haired woman was still trembling intermittently. The quiet mewls, Lara emitted at each of Sarah's swipes sent shivers up and down her spine. Unable to resist, Sarah poked her tongue into Lara, eliciting a jerk and long, loud, appreciative moan, before Lara pulled back to let her legs slide down along the couch.

Coming to rest on her front fully, Lara took deep breaths as aftershocks of these two incredibly intense orgasms coursed through her, making her tremble from time to time. Eyes still closed, Lara felt Sarah come up beside her to lay down half on top of Lara, the shaft of the dildo resting against the back of her thigh.

Sarah watched the beautifully sweaty face, relaxed in Lara's sated state with tenderness and stroked some wet strands of tousled hair from her cheek behind Lara's ear. With a smile, Sarah placed a gentle kiss on that cheek, before resting her arm over Lara's back to wait for Lara to stir patiently.

“Oh god... I can't believe I'm still alive,” Lara mumbled throatily after long moments, feeling totally spent. “No one has ever fucked me so thoroughly before.” Sighing, Lara opened her eyes to gaze at the smiling woman. “More, please.”

“That can be arranged,” Sarah answered smugly, rubbing the dildo along the back of Lara's thigh provocatively. “Let me know, when you are ready.”

“I thought I was moving,” Lara mumbled, closing her eyes again.

Laughing, Sarah shook her head and relaxed to wait for Lara to regain her strength, so they could enjoy the dildo together.

Lara felt save with Sarah's warm body pressed against her side, feeling her power return slowly. She was grateful, that Sarah didn't pressure her into anything, before she was ready. So Lara just lay there, with a slight, pleasant soreness between her legs from Sarah's complete, forceful but still oh so tender care, the sweat drying on her hot skin, providing a welcome cooling effect.

Sarah wasn't able to take her eyes off the peaceful face of the older woman, her eyes roaming the beautiful classical features tenderly. No one had ever reacted to Sarah's ministrations as intensely as Lara. She looked forward to the other two orgasms, she was determined to give Lara, not to mention the pleasure Lara would bestow on Sarah, hopefully.

Opening her eyes, Lara found Sarah still gazing at her and smiled tenderly at the blonde, lifting her head to push herself up onto her forearms. Moving close to Sarah, Lara captured the taller woman's full lips in a hungry kiss as she buried a hand in the soft blond tresses.

“I want to ride you now, Sarah,” Lara whispered seductively, huskily as she pulled back to look at the beautiful young face again.

“Yes, please,” Sarah breathed urgently. “I am totally hot, after watching and hearing you come twice.”

Turning, so they were facing each other fully, the dildo sliding down Lara's thigh to come to rest on the inside of the lower one, Lara reached down to dip her fingers into Sarah's wetness on either side of the toy, eliciting a low appreciative moan.

“Oh, yes, you are very ready for my riding you,” Lara husked, her eyes never leaving Sarah's which were half-lidded and hungry. “Let's do this,” she whispered.

Guiding Sarah into the kneeling position and closer to the back rest, Lara didn't waste any time and sank down onto the dildo with an aroused grunt, facing the wall, while Sarah gripped her hips tightly.

Sarah moaned from the vibrations of the bulb deep inside of her as the long shaft rasped along Lara's channel in her downward movement, holding on tight to Lara's hips. “You're driving me wild,” Sarah panted, nibbling at Lara's shoulder, before the auburn-haired woman turned, so they could kiss fiercely for long moments.

Without ending the kiss, Lara once again placed her hands over Sarah's and then started to move up off the dildo for an inch, slowly at first to move back down a little faster, until with every new lifting, she became ever faster. At some point, they couldn't keep their lips locked anymore, since Lara moved off higher and held a frantic rhythm of up and down, both of them moaning in pleasure.

With her hands firmly gripping Lara's hips, Sarah knelled there, panting, feeling every single movement from Lara at her end of the toy, lips pressed against Lara's hot skin at her back. With every up and down movement, Sarah left a new wet trail and helped the smaller woman drive down on her forcefully each time. Moaning loudly, Sarah let one of her hands stroke up to Lara's breast, when the older woman wanted to move up once again. Her other hand snaked down over Lara's mound and two fingers dipped between the auburn-haired woman's drenched folds to find the small, swollen bundle of nerves.

Unable to move at the triple stimulation, Lara sat there, trembling and panting as Sarah pinched one of her nipples hard, while two of her skillful fingers rubbed her clit expertly. Leaning back against Sarah's strong, hot body heavily, Lara closed her eyes in bliss, her tight walls clenching around the dildo repeatedly, which made both of them moan loudly. Needing to come desperately, Lara rocked against the dildo with her hips, undulating them so Sarah could keep up her caresses, which drove Lara crazy.

The rhythmic surges of Lara's hips, tugged the bulb inside of Sarah's channel back and forth, letting her tremble with the onset of her orgasm. Her fingers at Lara's clit became frantic, in turn spurring Lara on to sway her hips faster, so the bucking of Sarah's hips up into Lara drove them both towards their release fast.

They both screamed as the forceful climax claimed them, their hips stilling after some more bucking against each other as tremors rocked their sweating bodies. Their breaths came in ragged bursts as all of Sarah's ministrations stilled. They leaned against each other heavily as waves of ecstasy crashed through them, their dripping channels clamping down on each end of the toy involuntarily.

Calming down slowly, they knelled there, trembling and breathing hard, while Sarah wrapped her arms around Lara to hold her tight, lips pressed against the smaller woman's back.

Sarah could hardly believe, how they responded to each other, driving each other to unknown heights of pleasure, turning each other on to no end. She'd never experienced anything like it before. She was impatient to see, how Lara would make her nearly come soon and shivered at the arousing thought. But she still owed the older woman one more orgasm, so she focused on the task at hand for now.

Taking deep breaths, Lara relaxed against Sarah's hot body, placing her hands on top of Sarah's arms around herself contentedly. “One more orgasm to go and then it's your turn, young lady.” She felt Sarah shiver and goosebumps rise along her arms at Lara's words. “You know... no one has ever made me come this often in such a short period of time. And I can't believe, that I am still ready for you.” Lara whispered the last sentence in awe, leaning forward to gaze at the beauty behind her. “I'd love for you to take me in every way possible all night. I can't get enough of you.” With that, Lara kissed Sarah deeply, languidly, their tongues tangling tenderly, agonizingly slowly, her eyes closing.

Sarah's brain short-circuited at those incredible words from this sophisticated, accomplished, intellectual woman, she started to adore more and more. Kissing Lara back gently, Sarah closed her eyes and squeezed the hot, pliant body in her arms tenderly.

“You're the first woman, I can be totally myself with. I never did what I did with you before. I'm amazed at myself, how I react to you, to everything you do and say. No one ever turned me on the way you do. And I want you to make me come countless times tonight... in every way you want... every way you think I need.” Sarah looked Lara in the eyes, while she confessed all this, after ending the kiss and watched an expression of genuine surprise appear on the classic features.

“Any way I want?” Lara asked quietly and Sarah nodded with a smile. “Any way I think YOU need?” Again Sarah just nodded. “Oh my god... Sarah... I don't know what to say...”

“Don't say anything and kiss me already,” Sarah ordered with a grin and Lara did just that, fiercely, hungrily.

Still totally turned on, Lara shivered at Sarah's commanding tone and realized, there was something else she had to say. But for nothing in the world would she end this wonderfully passionate tongue play prematurely, devouring Sarah's mouth thoroughly.

They both panted, when they had to come up for air after long moments and rested their open mouths against the other woman's, eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

“Everything you do turns me on,” Lara started hoarsely, after a few moments. “But what excites me most... is... when you...” Lara had to collect her thoughts and moistened her dry lips or intending to anyway, instead licked the inside of Sarah's, which made both of them moan.

They sank into another fierce kiss for long moments, their tongues dueling hotly.

“Where was I?” Lara asked distractedly, when they parted, panting, eyes still closed.

“You were about to tell me, what arouses you most,” Sarah provided huskily.

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight,” Lara drawled to order her thoughts and nodded, pulling back to gaze at Sarah, who also opened her eyes. “When you pushed me over and shoved that toy into me... or when you made me bend over and spread my legs for your explorations... I never liked being treated like this... but you can do that with me any time you want... I'm open for everything you want to do with me,” Lara concluded, relieved when she found an expression of pure, unadulterated incredulity on the young face.

Sarah was tempted to react the same way, Lara had to her own words, instead she just said huskily, “I'd love to.” That settled, Sarah lifted an eyebrow, intending to make good use of the permission, she'd just been granted. “Why aren't you standing already then?” Sarah asked and watched Lara's eyes widen, felt her body tremble against her own.

Lara nodded once, turned and pushed herself up on trembling legs, the dildo leaving her with a loud smacking noise, accompanied by a loud, lustful moan as she felt herself drip. Standing there on unsteady legs, totally exposed to Sarah, Lara shivered and screwed her eyes shut, arousal coursing through her entire body like wildfire. Seemingly patiently, Lara waited for Sarah's next move.

Sarah was totally turned on, when she saw Lara's juices leave the older woman in a stream as she stood, the delicious essence splashing down on her thighs, making her groan. Following the gushes downward with her eyes, Sarah moaned at the sight of the dildo, glistening with Lara's juices, the rivulets still running down its length.

“Lara... you make me so very hot,” Sarah murmured as she leaned forward to taste Lara urgently, both of them moaning in pleasure and anticipation.

Sarah licked Lara clean thoroughly, until only a slight trickle left the auburn-haired woman, Lara's sex quivering, legs trembling.

Like before, Sarah bent Lara over with a hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling the smaller woman back and spreading her legs wide as Sarah backed up as well.

“Oh, Lara... you are so ready for me,” Sarah moaned, leaning in to nuzzle Lara's beautiful folds tenderly.

“Oooooooh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss!” Lara exclaimed, trembling at the gentle touch and dripping again. “Only for you... oh, Saraaaaah,” Lara sighed as she felt Sarah's tongue dart forward to enter for just a moment. “Ooooooh, Saraaaaaah... make me come...” Lara jerked, when Sarah's tongue touched her overindulged clit. “No, please... my clit is too sensitive right now.” Lara leaned on the back of the couch heavily with her forearms, head hung as she panted, mouth open, eyes closed, trembling.

Not intending to cause Lara any pain, Sarah licked back up to her opening, her gentle fingers pulling the sensitive tissues apart, so her tongue could circle Lara's opening, before it slid into Lara once more, deeper this time, loving Lara's unique, musky taste. Pulling out once more, Sarah repeated the slow thrusting, penetrating Lara deeper each time and making Lara moan incessantly.

Dripping profusely, Lara undulated against that skilled tongue, thinking she might die and go to heaven from the pleasure, Sarah generated inside of her. Lara moaned loudly in appreciation, when Sarah licked her opening to then dip her tongue inside and do the same there as if the curiously wet muscle was searching for its counterpart. The thorough lapping at her walls, sent tendrils of delight through Lara, settling in her twitching clit. Could it be, that Sarah would be able to touch her nubbin again? Unable to speak at the moment, but needing to try, Lara shoved her lower body up as she pushed herself on tiptoes in her high heels, so Sarah's tongue slipped out of her.

Surprised at the sudden movement, Sarah followed Lara's directions and flicked her tongue over Lara's clit once, eliciting a loud moan, Lara shoving herself against Sarah. Eager to oblige, Sarah flicked the swollen bundle again, making Lara groan and then Sarah licked it in earnest, circling it, lapping at it, before suckling it into her mouth to let her tongue flick over it over and over. The whole time, Lara moved against her moaning incessantly again as her legs started to tremble strongly.

Lara was amazed, that only moments ago, her clit was too sensitive to Sarah's touch and now the blonde was feasting on her little twitching nubbin eagerly. It was incredible, how Sarah could manipulate Lara' body into submitting to Sarah's every intent.

Scraping together all the strength she had left to speak, Lara blurted out, “Make... me... come...!”

Kissing Lara's clit goodbye, which twitched in reply, Sarah licked back to Lara's opening and drove her tongue into Lara fast, as deep as it would go. She started a fast rhythm this way, Lara countering it with her own backward movements and moaning ever louder with her orgasm closing in on her. Strong gushes of Lara's juices washed against Sarah's tongue and she was disappointed, that she couldn't really enjoy them right now. Lara's walls contracting around her lunging tongue, showed Sarah, that Lara would come any moment now.

Trembling violently, Lara shoved back hard against Sarah once, relieved when the younger woman pushed into her forcefully a final time, letting her tongue flutter against Lara's sensitive tissues as Lara climaxed hard. Screaming Sarah's name, Lara panted, sweat running down her entire body, trembling as she bucked against Sarah's skillful tongue strongly. Sighing as the curious muscle stilled, Lara felt Sarah withdraw to lick up her juices, leaving her in a hot stream again. Sarah was obviously enjoying herself, if the appreciative murmurs she emitted were anything to by and Lara had to grin in spite of her exhaustion.

Licking up every last drop, since she couldn't do so earlier, Sarah pulled back only, when Lara's juiced ebbed away fully to help Lara get comfortable in her arms, coming to sit on the couch. Patiently, Sarah waited until Lara calmed down fully, breathing returned to normal, trembling subsided, sweat starting to dry as Sarah kissed Lara's sweaty temple tenderly.

Once again, Lara felt totally spent, feeling save cradled in Sarah's strong arms and she was sure, it wouldn't take long, before she would be ready for Sarah again. She was unable to fathom, how Sarah made her feel so many wonderful things, could turn her on with a mere touch or word and how shivers ran up and down her spine on hearing Sarah's low, raspy voice when the young woman was totally aroused. For now, Lara was content to sit there to regain her strength, feeling Sarah's hot body and strong arms, surrounded by the heavenly smell of Sarah's musky arousal.

Closing her eyes, Sarah took in the many delicious scents, that were Lara. Her musky sweat, her even muskier juices coating Sarah's own face and which she could still taste on her tongue. Lara's rich dark perfume, still surrounding them, the fresh flowery smell of Lara's shampoo clinging to her sweat hair. She wondered, what she had done right to deserve this incredible woman, even if it was just for this one night, when she felt Lara stir and place a gentle kiss at her neck.

“I take it, you have rested enough?” Sarah asked playfully, looking down into Lara's twinkling eyes, when the auburn-haired woman pulled back.

“For now...,” Lara confirmed, gazing at Sarah for a few moments, before she hid her face at Sarah's neck. “And I'm ready to be taken by you again,” Lara revealed huskily, blushing profusely.

Lifting Lara's chin with tender fingers, Sarah pecked the smaller woman's lips, then looked at her. “No need to blush, though you do look adorable,” Sarah whispered smiling. “But I believe it's my turn now... when you're finished with me, I'll gladly take you over and over, until you beg me to stop.”

“That'll never happen,” Lara blurted, blushing even more. “I might need a break now and then... but I don't want you to stop... ever.”

“Your wish is my command,” Sarah whispered, before kissing Lara deeply, hungrily with all the tender passion she possessed; a small part of brain singing at the word 'ever' from Lara. “There is something you have to help me with though,” Sarah whispered against Lara's lips.

“Oh?” Lara asked, gazing up at Sarah expectantly.

“We have to pull this out, so we can clean it and you can use it on me,” Sarah informed, pointing at the dildo, protruding from between her legs as she knelled on the couch.

“Ooooooooooooooohhh...,” Lara gushed with a big grin, looking down at the dildo licking her lips, before locking eyes with Sarah again. “Fuuuuuunn! I'll gladly help you with that,” Lara agreed, moving into a kneeling position to push Sarah onto her back and straddle her thighs. “Any special wishes?” Lara asked as she moved in to kiss Sarah wildly, coming to rest on top of the hot, voluptuous and oh so pliant body, the dildo pressed against their mounds.

Sarah was amazed, how fast Lara was able to turn the tables on her, kissing the older woman back hungrily as her hands tangled in the soft auburn strands. “Not particularly,” Sarah whispered, before deepening the kiss again.


	17. Lara & Sarah

Enjoying their tongue play, Lara ended it nonetheless and trailed kisses along Sarah's neck, down over her chest and kissed each rock-hard nipple, before moving farther down to kneel between Sarah's legs, spreading them. The sight of that pink toy vanishing into Sarah's drenched, dripping channel, turned Lara on to no end. Taking a hold of the shaft, Lara started to slide it left in the direction of Sarah's thigh very slowly and then right and back again, over and over, eliciting a delighted moan from Sarah as they gazed at each other.

Watching Lara with a smile, Sarah trembled at the wanton look on Lara's face and she had to close her eyes and arch her back, when Lara pulled at the toy carefully. Feeling Lara place her fingers on either side of her folds, Sarah moaned loudly, when Lara pulled her sensitive tissues apart. Pushing herself onto her elbows to rest her forearms on the couch, Sarah opened her legs wider as Lara pulled the dildo out further, slowly, carefully. With half-lidded eyes and a low moan, Sarah watched how focused Lara was to not hurt her in any way. With a last gentle tug, the toy was out and Lara leaned in to lick up Sarah's freely flowing juices with her gentle tongue.

Though Lara had had a taste of Sarah earlier, she couldn't believe what a wonderful flavor Sarah had, musky and sweet and so very intoxicating as she licked Sarah thoroughly. Lara needed better access so she lay down on the couch, putting the toy aside. She pulled Sarah's legs over her shoulders, so the blonde's lower body was slightly elevated. Closing her eyes, Lara devoured Sarah, entering her deeply and in turn flicking her tongue over the younger woman's nubbin over and over. Thinking, Sarah needed to be fucked hard by her tongue, Lara thrust into Sarah forcefully, deeply and held a fast rhythm, until she felt Sarah start to buck her hips, moaning incessantly. Stilling her motions, Lara pulled her tongue out, rasping it against the roof of Sarah's channel, making her jerk and moan out loud as she hit Sarah's g-spot.

Trembling from the tender onslaught and almost orgasm, Sarah panted, long since having laid down on her back again. She loved the way, Lara took control of her body and lay there, breathing heavily, eyes closed tight as she tried to calm down. She felt Lara move on top of herself again and returned the passionate kiss eagerly, their tongues tangling wildly, while Sarah's hands roamed Lara's strong back.

Lara enjoyed Sarah's touch immensely, which was proven by her many orgasms, but somehow she wanted to be the only one able to touch Sarah, while she took care of the blonde's needs. Grabbing Sarah's wrists, she pushed the younger woman's arms up over her head to press them against the couch as she ended the kiss slowly.

“You said... I can do everything I want with you?” Lara asked, searching for confirmation and watched Sarah nod, their faces inches apart. “Is there a way I can tie you up?” Lara wanted to know and felt the strong body tremble beneath her, heard Sarah moan quietly.

They gazed at each other for long moments, Sarah's eyes half-lidded from anticipation. “The couch has four posts, one at each corner,” Sarah informed Lara huskily. “You can use anything you want from the shop. I'll pay half of the bill... the dildo included...” Sarah was totally hot from the thought of not being able to move, to be at Lara's mercy, her chest heaving in joy and anticipation. “The fridge is well stocked... maybe you'll find something you'd like to use.” Sarah hoped, Lara would and indicated the tall refrigerator next to the now closed door to the shop with a nod of her head. “I'll get the disinfectant to clean the dildo,” Sarah suggested eagerly. “By the way... there are also some things on the shelves over there, you might find useful.” Sarah motioned at the rack across from them as well as next to the desk in the middle of that same wall.

Lara let go of Sarah's wrists and looked at the fridge and shelves, before gazing at Sarah again with a smile. “While we're at it... how do you want me to take you?”

“I want to feel what you felt,” Sarah whispered, totally aroused from the thought and Lara's pleasure she'd witnessed.

“Your wish is my command as a brave young woman put it so aptly not long ago,” Lara whispered seductively with a grin and kissed Sarah softly for long moments.

First, Lara rummaged through the contents of the shelves, finding scented candles, which she lighted and placed all round the room and the couch in particular, turning off the ceiling lights, when she was done. It had become dark outside without them noticing it and she could hear the wind howl through the rafters. Then she asked for a bag and went in search of the things she would need in the shop, returning with the bag full to bursting after a while to put it next to the couch and go pee.

While Lara gathered the stuff, Sarah cleaned the dildo, went to pee and and drank some much needed water from a bottle from the fridge, offering it to Lara as well of course, who drank thirstily. All the while, Sarah watched Lara prance around in only those sexy shiny black high heels, which was a picture of pure eroticism to behold. Sarah started to become apprehensive, when Lara went to the refrigerator to look at its contents, after everything else was arranged.

Gazing at the fridge filled with whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, grapes, honey and chocolate sauce, Lara was amazed at the assortment and lifted an eyebrow. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you've planned this.”

“To be honest... I did,” Sarah's voice was low and apologetic.

Closing the refrigerator, Lara turned to gaze at Sarah, lips pursed, waiting for an explanation.

Sarah took a deep breath, sitting down at the edge of the couch facing Lara, but avoiding eye contact with the older woman. “We were both in a committed relationship, when we met 8 years ago. I was more than willing to co-own the shop, when you offered it of course. We were colleagues at first, who became fast friends and with time I realized, that I am attracted to you. After 4 years of knowing you, Simone ended our relationship, stating she felt I had become distant and she was right.” Sarah halted to gather her thoughts, still not looking at Lara. “I never wanted another relationship after that. There was the occasional one-night stand or fling, but nothing serious. I... came to terms with the fact, that my attraction for you was unrequited.” Sarah felt Lara sit down on the couch next to her. “When you and Sonja broke up two years ago, I thought we might have a chance. I didn't want to pursue you right away, afraid that you would see me as a rebound kind of thing. Since you never really reacted to my flirtations though I gave up.” Sarah knew, she looked devastated. “Then... 4 months ago... you started to flirt with me suddenly... I agonized over how to approach you and made plans for months.” Though Lara moved ever closer, Sarah studiously avoided to look at her. “When you wen to that convention in Las Vegas, I thought it's now or never. I was delighted, when you played along... and I... you're everything I hoped for and yet so much more,” Sarah concluded her story, waiting for Lara's reaction.

If Sarah had looked up, she would have found joy and happiness on Lara's face, her eyes shining and sparkling with it.

“I am sure, you figured out by now, that the attraction is mutual,” Lara husked and watched Sarah nod. “I knew you were overqualified, when I read your application as a sales girl and yet you were the one best suited for the job as well. At first it annoyed me, that you questioned me constantly, but you also challenged me, kept me on my toes and it felt great. Your suggestions proved right time and time again, so it was the logical choice to offer you the co-ownership after a year of exceptional work. You have a talent for numbers and a great sense for what sells best. I never regretted my decision.” Lara was sitting so close to Sarah, that their thighs were almost touching, feeling the heat from Sarah's skin against her own; the young woman was still not looking at Lara. “The relationship with Sonja... we were very much in love at the beginning, but daily life took over too soon... for most of the time we just coexisted. We were barely together anymore from our third year on.” The next part was hard for Lara to admit, so her voice became low. “I ended it, when Sonja became physically abusive. I had become used to the verbal lashes, whenever she felt like it, but...” Lara sighed deeply and now, Sarah finally lifted her head to gaze at Lara with wide eyes. “I was attracted to you early on, but it just wasn't right. I was in a relationship after all. I never said anything about how Sonja treated me, because I was ashamed of myself... that I looked like the tough businesswoman on the outside and... I wasn't even able to stand up to my girlfriend. After I broke up with her... Sonja didn't leave me alone and only recently stopped harassing me. I didn't have the courage for a new relationship. I also didn't expect anyone... to keep up with that, when I myself barely held on.” Lara gazed at Sarah with sad eyes imploringly. “You were always there for me as my friend. Even if you didn't know it, your presence in my life was like a beacon of light for me. You were solid like a rock, my one constant, when I need it the most.” Lara searched Sarah's compassionate face, but continued. “At first I wanted you to accompany me to the sex convention, but then I decided against it. I thought, the time apart might give me a new perspective, help me see what I wanted to do with my life... with you. When you acted as if you didn't know me, I was curious to see where it went.” Lara blushed once again now, thinking back on how Sarah had taken her repeatedly, thoroughly, had made her come over and over and how much she had enjoyed every single second. “I've fantasized about us... for years,” Lara confessed quietly and now it was her turn to look away.

With a gentle hand, Sarah cupped Lara's cheek to make her lock eyes with Sarah and gazed at the older woman tenderly. “How many times did Sonja hit you?” Sarah wanted to know, quietly, furious with Sonja for making Lara feel so small.

“Only once... the next moment I packed my things and moved to a hotel.” Lara leaned into Sarah's tender touch and smiled a small smile. “Because of Sonja I didn't like it rough... I hated sex in general... she always manhandled me... But with you...” Lara straddled Sarah's thighs, cupping the young face in both hands. “You pull at my hair, but it is with gentle force... you shove me around and I know, your intention is never to hurt me. You boss me around... you do it, because you realize how much I enjoy it. I meant everything I said... I want you to take me over and over, do whatever you wish with me.” If the mood had been subdued during their confessions, the air was now charged with sexual energy again. “Oh, Sarah... why didn't we do this a long time ago?” Lara leaned in to kiss Sarah slowly, their tongues tangling languidly.

“Because we weren't ready yet... free to act on our attraction... but now we are and I intent to do it all night long...” Their foreheads touched, eyes closed.

Lara moved back, opening her eyes to search Sarah's face, her hands moving to tangle in the soft blond tresses. “I... I... if you're willing... I'd like to... to...” Lara hated her own hesitance and only found openness in Sarah's blue gaze. “I don't want just tonight.”

Tears of joy welled up in Sarah's eyes upon these words and she pulled Lara tight in a strong embrace, which was returned equally. “I was hoping you would want it, too...” Sarah buried her face at Lara's neck and let free rein to her tears.

“How could I not? With the way you make me feel? With how forcefully you take me repeatedly and yet you're taking so very gentle care of me. I am addicted to you... your lovemaking... I want to be with you.”

“And I with you... I need you to make me yours now,” Sarah whispered hoarsely, totally aroused again, after their confessions had dampened the mood, the tears drying again already.

“Oh, I will... believe me... my sweet Sarah.. I will... over and over,” Lara promised quietly, capturing Sarah's lips in a searing kiss. “But first, I need your help with something,” Lara echoed Sarah's earlier words.

Sarah watched Lara move off her lap, grabbing the dildo from where Sarah had left it on the couch. Then Lara sat down in the middle of the furniture, leaned back on one hand and held the toy out for Sarah, while Lara spread her thighs impossibly wide in an openly trusting, wanton manner, the now dark blue eyes half-lidded with desire. The erotic sight made Sarah swallow and moan quietly, crawling between Lara's legs slowly. She sat back on her haunches well within Lara's personal space to take the offered toy with a seductive grin.

THE END

but to be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Sex Shop, but there will be a sequel soon!
> 
> It would be really kind of you to leave Kudos and comment on how you liked the story!


End file.
